


Knowledge Is Power

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen tries to cause problems between Nick and Stephen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge Is Power

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Knowledge Is Power  
> Pairing/Characters: Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart, Helen Cutter  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Helen tries to cause problems between Nick and Stephen  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Nick Cutter drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended. The first line of dialogue is a direct quote from S01 E06.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Stephen was so sweet and attentive."

Helen's smile wavered when Nick took Stephen's hand. Stephen had told him everything which rather ruined the impact of her revelation.

Stephen squeezed his hand and Nick stared at his wife till she stepped back through the anomaly. He guessed their colleagues would have questions but this was between him and Stephen.

"Are you okay, Nick?"

"Yeah." He dropped Stephen's hand. The united front had been for Helen's benefit. He and Stephen still had some issues to work out. Stephen's confession had shocked him and it would take time to fully trust him again.


End file.
